The White Rose
by JaydaLynnLance
Summary: After her Uncle's brutal murder, Princess Elizabeth Tudor returns to court. Thrusts into a world of scandals, politics, and intrigue can the princess survive her brother's court? Author's note: I'm terrible at summaries Rated T may change later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any characters expect Grace;Henry VIII actually did have a sister princess Elizabeth who died at age three. I will be combining some actually history along with events in this series.**

 _My Dearest Lizzie,_

 _I write to you not as Henry VIII of England, but as Harry your brother. The conflict between England and France has reached its peak with the murder of our Uncle, and now I fear that war is inevitable. My sweet sister I beseech you to return to court not only for your safety but, to give me council during this dire time. In other news I have finalized the alliance between England and Portugal through the marriage arrangement between our sister Margaret and the King of Portugal. I also thought you should that our cousin Lord Edward Stafford,has asked for your hand Lizzie, The Late Duchess Eleanor is barely cold in the ground, and the ambitious upstart already covets a wife of royal blood. Naturally I rejected this proposal and I'll tell you more on the matter when I see you. I hope you are well and i hope to hear from you soon._

 _All my love_

 _Your Loving Brother and King_

 _Henry VIII of England_

Slowly, Elizabeth put the letter on the vanity ,sighing.

It had been what felt like ages since she had last scene Henry and she wondered how much of court has changed. 'for good reason brother given their last meeting' she muttered bitterly "milady?" her maids voice drifted from the doorway

"Grace, have the servants pack my things and tell Lord Grey, I'll be leaving for the Kings court in a fortnight.

Grace bowed and left the room.

Sighing Elizabeth settled in a chair, a leaned her head back, her fair hair falling in tresses behind her, closing she sent a prayer to God and goes that all would be well

-Whitehall-

Katherine was seething inside, first lady Elizabeth Blount birthed her husband a son and now her husband's youngest sister the Princess Elizabeth was returning to court.

Katherine has never seen eye to eye with younger woman, finding to be a willful child and felt that Henry gave her too much freedom even for a princess.

She had tried to encourage Henry to marry her off, but the strong minded child protested against being _mated off like cattle_.

Eventually, Katherine convinced Henry to send the girl to Lord Grey in Dorset to be raised alongside the Marquis daughters Anne and Katherine Grey.

Katherine remembers the screaming match between the two siblings as well as its impact on her marriage. Henry may never acknowledge it but Katherine knew that deep down some part of him resented her for sending Elizabeth from court.

"Your majesty" came Lady Willoughby's voice, "His majesty's sister the Princess Elizabeth has arrived"

-Courtyard-

"Are you alright your highness?" Katherine Grey asked, concerned. Elizabeth had been unusually quiet on this journey; which in Katherine's opinion was a far cry from the outspoken woman she had come to know over the years.

"Yes" Elizabeth began "It's just' she trailed off

"What?"

"I haven't been to court in years. Surely things have changed"

Katherine smiled, "Maybe, but I'm sure your brother will help you adjust."

Elizabeth smiled "Maybe"

"His majesty, King Henry" a harold announced, as a tall red haired man, approached her carriage along with two men Elizabeth did not know.

Elizabeth sank into a low curtsey

"Your Majesty" she said formally

"Sister" he said

The siblings eyes met then, they held each others gaze for a long moment, before Henry began to laugh, scooping her up in to his embrace.

"I've missed you Lizzie" he whispered

"And I you Harry" she said softly,

"Elizabeth" henry began, "I'd to introduce you to Sir, Anthony Knivert" he said gesturing to the brown haired man

"I'm pleased to meet you Sir Anthony" she said "As am I your highness" he said

"And you remember his grace the duke of suffolk" her brother continued, nodding to the dark- haired man.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks burn as she gaped at the dark haired man, gone was the stringy being that was her brother's companion, replaced by a tall strapping man with piercing blue eyes

"Your Grace, it's been a long tme" Lizzie said softly,"My congratulations on your dukedom."

Charles bowed, "Thank you your highness." he said, his eyes raking over her

Seemingly oblivious to his sister's embarrassment, Henry said

"Come sister, my servants will show you to your chambers, you must be tired from you long journey."

-Later that evening-

"What do you think milady?" asked Katherine Grey

"Hmm?"

"The Duke of Suffolk. He is handsome is he not?"

Elizabeth turned away feeling her cheeks burn "I suppose so"

"You would do well to distance yourself from him though sister. I hear he enjoys female companionship." said Anne

"I've heard rumors that the Duke of Buckingham caught Brandon having carnal relations with his daughter Lady Anne"

"Rumors Annie, there maybe no truth to them." said Katherine

"Even so Kitty, I'd rather the three of us not risk our reputations or virtues. Especially Elizabeth's for that matter. You saw the hunger in his eyes as he gazed at Lizzie"

"Calm yourself Annie, I do not intend to compromise myself." Elizabeth assured her. "Now off to bed the both of you we have an early start tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry This update has taken so long I've been sick. In other words I know the Duke of Buckingham was executed before Charles Brandon became the Duke Of Suffolk in the series. But for now in this story let's just say his execution has been postponed. Also I'm debating whether or not to make Elizabeth Anne Boleyn's ally and I want you to let me know in the comments. Yay or Nay?**

 **Next Morning**

 **-Throne Room-**

"You requested my presence your majesty?" Charles said calmly

Henry sat upon his throne gazing with a locket in his hand,

"is something the matter majesty?" Charles asked softly

Henry sighed, "It is my sister." He began " I'm concerned for her,"

Charles brows drew together

"Harry?"

"Lizzie was a child when she was last at court, and as I'm sure you noticed she's not a child anymore,"

Charles shifted uncomfortably, oh he'd noticed alright how could he not have noticed

"I'm want her to guard her Charles, at least while she settles into court life."

Charles swallowed at the lump in his throat.

"Forgive me your majesty but don't you think you should assign someone more equipped to handle the safety of Princess Elizabeth?"

Henry fixed his longtime friend with a even look.

"I have absolute faith in your abilities old friend, a side from that there is no one who I trust more with her safety."

Charles swallowed "Does her highness know that I am to be her escort" Charles asked

Henry sighed "Not yet, Bring her to me and I'll speak to her."

Whatever confidence or propriety Charles had exuded during Princess Elizabeth's arrival was gone by the time he stood at the entrance of Princess Elizabeth's chamber. It had been several years since Charles had seen the Elizabeth and the last time he had seen her she had been a fierce child with skinny ankles and strong opinions and it was hard to place that child with the beautiful young woman he had seen the previous day.

Sighing he knocked and waited, a few minutes a young woman with wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes emerged.

She curtsied

"Your Grace." She said

"Madam I wished to speak with your mistress"

"Well sir she's not here I'm afraid"

"Not here" he repeated startled

The alarm must have shown in his tone because the lady quickly replied

"My mistress has always been an early riser sir, she left for the palace grounds early this morn, I expect you'll find her there."

Charles nodded his thanks and ventured outside onto the palace grounds

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea" Anne said crossly

Katherine and Anne sat in the grass, watching as their mistress stood knocking another arrow before letting it fly, the arrow sank into the center of the target piercing the first arrow to the shaft.

"Wow." Katherine said awed

"Really milady I must insist we return to the palace, We could get in trouble." Anne pleaded

Before Elizabeth could answer, a sudden movement caught her attention, with quick precision Elizabeth had her bow drawn ready to shoot at first sign of danger.

To her surprise, Charles Brandon came into view red faced and sweating, Elizabeth saw his eyes widen slightly at the sight of the bow and arrow aimed in his direction.

Sheepishly she lowered the bow, "Your Grace" she said warily

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Your highness His majesty King Henry has requested an audience with her I'm to escort you to him"

Cocking his head he raised an eyebrow "Although given the circumstances I will take you to your chambers to change into something more presentable.

Elizabeth nodded "That would be great" she said

Offering his arm he inclined his direction toward the Grey sisters motioning them to follow. Taking his offered arm Elizabeth heard Charles mutter quietly and maybe you later you'll tell me how you came to be so skilled with a bow and arrow"

She smiled inwardly and launched into the story of her time with Lord Grey and how she came to learn archery.

* * *

Edward Stafford Duke of Buckingham was seething, first his precious daughter had been defiled by that whoreson Brandon and now the King had publicly humiliated him rejecting his proposal of marriage for princess Elizabeth.

Unlike most of the courtiers Buckingham remembered the King's mother Elizabeth of York and out of all her children, her daughter the Princess Elizabeth was the only to inherit her mother's Plantagenet features, the resemblance between mother and daughter.  
Stafford watched in disgust as Charles Brandon escorted the Princess back into the palace walls, the two deeply immersed in conversation, trailing behind them at a respectable distance two women both seemingly immersed into a conversation of their own.

Buckingham scowled as he saw Brandon cup Princess Elizabeth's face  
 _"a whoreson like Brandon has no business touching a woman of royal blood._ " He thought angrily, he sighed no matter, they would get what was coming to them, but for now he would bide his time.


End file.
